1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to photography and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method which prevents one's picture from being taken by a person using flash photography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flash photography has been around for many years. The problem is that many people do not want to have their picture taken for one reason or another. For example, many celebrities do not want to have their picture taken because they feel it is an invasion of their privacy. Also, many countries, as well as cities in the United States have begun to monitor activities on the street by using video cameras, as well as flash photography. Many citizens also feel that this is an invasion of their privacy and do not want their picture to be taken.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,208 issued on Feb. 26, 2002 discloses a device for preventing detection of a traffic violation. This device uses an ultraviolet laser emitter which interferes with the photographing of a traffic violation by vehicle by an automatic camera used to monitor traffic violations. The use of the ultraviolet emitter hinders the ability of the camera to take a picture. The ultraviolet laser works by hindering the ability of a radar device from accurately measuring the speed of a vehicle. Thus, an accurate picture cannot be taken. The problem with the above is that it is questionable whether it is lawful to actually interfere with the operation of the radar detection unit and/or the automatic camera. Taking the photograph.
Therefore a need existed to provide an improved apparatus and method for protecting the privacy of individuals. The improved system and method would protect people's privacy by obscuring their identity when their picture is taken.